Guide:Weapons
Database You can click here to access a database of all weapons. You can also use it to compare two weapon or two level of an weapon. Items levels go up to 15 even if level 14 and 15 are not lootable. This is for boosted stats, see Guide:Item_Rarity if you don't know what I mean. Please note that boss item variation are not linked, and that some special effect like slow are not listed too. Please also note that only one person at the same time can use the database. Weapon comparaison for Gemeter In this section we will list advantages and disadvantages of each weapon compared to the G-Bulleteer weapon (which is the more classical weapon). Some information : *Comparaison is made at level 13. *Critical chances are included in DPS. *The guide doesn't take account of ability which might synergy with some weapon type G-Bulleteer A standard weapon that fires solid projectiles. G-Vulcan A weapon that spreads a lot of small solid projectiles very quickly. A weapon with a better fire rate and a better projectile speed but with reduced range. The DPS is sligthly better in overall but only if the reduced range and the projectile deviation (projectile fire at a random angle) does not prevent you to touch your target. The projectile speed bonus can help you touch enemies (if they are in range). ✔️ +4% DPS ✔️ +21% projectile speed ❌ -19% range ❌ Have projectile deviation G-Dual A slower projectile weapon that deals solid and explosive damage. A weapon that does more damage per second, but with the drawback of slower projectile speed (so if you miss more target due to the slower projectile speed, the DPS benefit might be nullified). The most important thing about this weapon is that it does multiple damage types. It allows you to avoid the situation where you have to fight with an enemy very resistant to your weapon damage type (except if it is resistant to both solid and explosion) which is a big problem when you fight against a hunter or a boss. But on average, this reduce your DPS because lots of enemies are resistant to two types of damage. This is a good weapon for a beginner, however, it is always best to have one weapon for each type of damage and to switch according to enemy resistances. �� Multiple damage type (42% solid, 58% explosion) ✔️ +22% DPS ❌ -3,5% range ❌ -10,5% projectile speed G-Awl A weapon that shoots solid projectiles with a high probability of critical hits. This weapon have a huge boost to DPS due to his high critical chance (41%) and his high critical damage (401%). This weapon also have a slightly reduced range which can be troublesome. �� 41% critical chance ✔️ +29% DPS ❌ -7% range Weapon comparison for Astrolax In this section we will list advantages and disadvantages of each weapon compared to the Astrogun weapon (which is the more classical weapon). Some information : *Comparison is made at level 13. *Critical chances are included in DPS. *The guide doesn't take account of ability which might synergy with some weapon type Astrogun A standard weapon that fires solid projectiles. Astroblue A weapon that fires electric projectiles. This is exactly the same weapon than the Astrogun (same stats), except that it the type of damage is electric instead of solid. If you play in group, it is better to take the Astroblue than the Astrogun because it is complementary to gemeter who mostly use solid/explosive damage, that way you will be able to damage enemy resistant to solid/explosive. �� Electric damage Astrobang A standard weapon that fires explosive projectiles with a small area of effect. This weapons has a lot of drawbacks: less DPS, less range and less projectile speed. However, it does damage in a small area of effect, giving you an advantage against multiple enemies next to each other. �� Explosive damage ✔️ Can hit multiple enemies ❌ -14% DPS ❌ -4,5% range ❌ -10,5% projectile speed Astronom A weapon that fires solid projectiles that slow down enemies that are hit. For only a little cost of DPS, this weapon is able to slow enemies by 14% for 3,7s and have an increased projectile speed. For both these reasons, this weapon is better than the Astrogun, but sometime the slow can be unwanted. ✔️ Slow enemies hit ✔️ +15,5% projectile speed ❌ -2,5% DPS Category:Guides